


Trust

by impalaloompa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, if ive missed anything let me know, reference to past rape, uuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade leaned in to press another kiss to Peter’s wet lips and frowned at Peter’s hesitancy. He studied Peter’s face with worried eyes.<br/>“Baby Boy? Everything ok?” Wade sounded almost scared.<br/>Peter took a deep breath.<br/>“Everything is fine Wade, its great. There’s just… something I wanted to ask you,” Peter shifted under the other man whose weight was pressing him into the bed.<br/>“Ask away Petey-pie,” the Merc’s eyes were warm and his voice was encouraging.<br/>Peter took another breath. It’s now or never, he told himself.<br/>“Wade, can we… I mean, I want to… Can I-can I top tonight?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Peter laughed as Wade scooped him up, bridal style, and carried him through to their bedroom, Wade bouncing the door open with his hip.  
Peter pushed up to capture Wade's chapped lips with his own. Wade hummed into the kiss before a lewd grin crept onto his face and he dumped Peter unceremoniously onto their bed.  
Peter scrambled to a half sitting position so that he could watch his boyfriend.  
Wade had paused at the foot of the bed, fingers curled into the hem of his grey t-shirt, chocolate brown eyes sparkling with lust. He was just gazing at Peter, drinking him in, as if he still couldn't believe that Peter was there.  
Peter smiled reassuringly at him.  
There had been many nights over the three months that they had been together where Peter had ended up cradling Wade, rocking him as he cried, riddled with self-doubt, self-loathing, struggling to understand why someone like Peter, freaking Spider-Man, would want to be with someone like him. It took all Peter's strength to keep his own tears under control. He hated seeing Wade so terrified and unsure. He hated the people responsible for hurting Wade and making him believe that he would never be good enough for anyone.  
Peter did all he could to convince Wade that he wasn't going anywhere, that he loved him. Every touch, every kiss a firm promise.  
Peter sat up and tucked his fingers into Wade’s hands.  
“Was this going somewhere? or were you just planning to stand there gawking all night?” Peter flashed him a smirk.  
His words seemed to pull Wade out of the trance he had shifted into. The Merc gave a hearty chuckle and flumped down onto the bed beside Peter.  
Hazel eyes met brown and for a moment the two men were content just being in each others space. Calm and still and happy.  
Then Wade brought his hand up to cup Peter’s cheek. The movement was so conservative and so gentle, it was easy to forget that the man killed people for a living. Something Peter and Wade were working on changing.  
Wade’s rough skin felt good and warm against his cheek and Peter leaned into the touch, never breaking eye contact.  
A soft smile played at the corner of Wade’s lips. He shuffled forwards and pressed his forehead to Peter’s, eyes fluttering shut, noses almost touching, breathing the same air.  
This close up, Peter could see the scars and bumps patterning Wade’s face in great detail. Wade never talked about Weapon X and Peter never pushed. He had comforted Wade after many nightmares and he knew it must have been horrific.  
Wade was incredibly self-conscious and insecure about how he looked and it had taken a long time for him to build up the courage and the trust to show Peter his face. The scars and the bumps and the sores littering the Merc’s body didn’t matter to Peter. They were part of Wade. They made Wade Wade and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Peter sighed softly and traced a particularly deep scar that ran down Wade’s jaw and onto his neck. Wade shuddered under his touch. Peter tilted Wade’s head back so he could press a rough kiss to his jugular. He ran his teeth over the sensitive skin and Wade’s gasp sent a roll of pleasure through his body.  
Wade’s hands had found a hold of Peter’s waist and Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s strong shoulders.  
He rubbed noses with the Merc which sent a laugh vibrating through Wade’s chest, then pressed a firm kiss to Wade’s lips.  
Wade returned the kiss enthusiastically, lips parting slightly to allow Peter acces. Peter moved so that they were flush together, chests bumping, legs tangling.  
Peter gulped in a lungful of air before crashing his mouth back against Wade’s.  
Wade twined his tongue with Peter’s and the young hero smiled as the tang of mexican food and slight coppery taste that was Wade filled his senses.  
He pushed into Wade making the other man lean back slightly, one hand now on the mattress to support their weight.  
Peter ground his crotch against Wade’s leg, moaning at the friction, and ran a hand down Wade’s firm chest. He slid his fingers under the hem of Wade’s t-shirt and rubbed his palm up, feeling out every ridge, every flex of his muscles, every soft spot until he reached Wade’s left nippe and gave it a pinch.  
“Christ Peter,” Wade groaned into his mouth.  
Peter grinned into Wade’s kiss and moved his other hand to join the first. Wade arched into the contact, trying to control the whimpers that rose in his throat as Peter kneaded his hands into his sensitive skin, pressing against the niples with the pads of his fingers, scratching lightly with his nails.  
Peter bit down gently on Wade’s lip as the Merc took handfuls of his ass. He moaned appreciatively as Wade squeezed.  
“Clothing. Has to go.” Wade managed to splutter.  
Peter took no time in ripping Wade’s t-shirt over his head, then removed his own. He could feel his growing erection becoming uncomfortable in his jeans and he urged Wade to take them off.  
Wade tugged at the button until it came undone and pushed the material down Peter’s thighs.  
“Damn Peter,” Wade hummed, stealing a glance at the bulge in Peter’s boxers.  
“Off,” was all Peter could say through another desperate kiss.  
Wade hooked his thumbs under the elastic and in one swift movement, he flipped Peter over onto his back taking the boxers and jeans off at the same time.  
Peter leaned back into the bed with a breathless laugh and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.  
Wade grinned as he took in Peter’s naked, leith figure. He splayed a hand on Peter’s abs and watched the rise and fall of Peter’s breathing.  
Peter’s breath hitched. His pulse was racing. A sudden flutter of nerves burst into his stomach. There was something he wanted to ask Wade. He had been wanting to ask for a while but had always chickened out. He had been thinking about it for a long time and he needed to do it now, before he changed his mind again.  
Wade leaned in to press another kiss to Peter’s wet lips and frowned at Peter’s hesitancy. He studied Peter’s face with worried eyes.  
“Baby Boy? Everything ok?” Wade sounded almost scared.  
Peter took a deep breath.  
“Everything is fine Wade, its great. There’s just… something I wanted to ask you,” Peter shifted under the other man whose weight was pressing him into the bed.  
“Ask away Petey-pie,” the Merc’s eyes were warm and his voice was encouraging.  
Peter took another breath. It’s now or never, he told himself.  
“Wade, can we… I mean, I want to… Can I-can I top tonight?”  
Wade suddenly became very still, eyes wide with… was that fear?  
“Wade?” Peter questioned, reaching up to touch Wade’s face.  
Wade jerked back so that his hand brushed through air and sat back on his knees, eyes averted, chest heaving.  
“Wade?” Peter scrambled to sit up, “It’s ok, we don’t have to, I was… it doesn’t matter. We don’t have to.”  
“No no Peter I… Sure. Ok,” the forced smile plastered on Wade’s face twisted Peter’s heart.  
“Wade, sweetie,” Peter tried but Wade crashed their lips together again in rough kiss, his hands roaming up Peter’s back, his still clothed erection pressing into Peter’s knee.  
Wade leaned round and lay down on the bed, pulling Peter on top of him.  
Peter pushed himself up, thoroughly confused, and stared back down at Wade. A sheen of sweat glistened on the Merc’s skin and there was a strange look in his dark eyes.  
“Well, get on with it then,” Wade gruffed, hands clawing frantically at his sweat pants.  
“Wade, stop,” Peter managed to catch his hands and he held them still. Wade wriggled underneath him, suddenly looking like a timid child.  
“Peter,” he pleaded, “Don’t.”  
“Wade talk to me, please,” Peter begged.  
Wade swallowed hard.  
“It’s just...I-I haven’t…” a tear rolled down his cheek.  
“Oh sweetie. It’s okay,” Peter cooed with a gentle smile, “You don’t have to be scared. I had never taken it up the ass before you and if you’re worried, it’s okay. We don’t have to. We-”  
“No Peter. No. I want to. I really do,” the earnest in Wade’s face made Peter’s stomach flip, “I… I want to share that with you but… I haven’t.. uhh… not since what happened in-in Weapon X… when they… when I was…”  
The sudden realisation hit Peter like a ton of bricks.  
“Oh…” he squeaked, “Wade.”  
Wade closed his eyes and turned his head away, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill down his face as unwanted memories raced through his mind.  
Peter pressed a warm, gentle kiss to Wade’s forehead.  
“We can work through this. We can go slowly. I’ll make it good and I won’t hurt you. I promise. But if you don't want to then just say so,” Peter rubbed his hand up and down Wade’s arm reassuringly.  
Wade’s eyes flashed open and the intensity of his gaze took Peter’s breath away. His eyes were alight with love and warmth. He canted his hips up so that his crotch brushed against Peter’s.  
Peter bit his lip at the contact.  
“You’re sure?” Peter pushed.  
Wade nodded, determination etching his face.  
“If you want to stop at any time for any reason just say so, ok?” Peter said firmly.  
Again Wade nodded.  
“Just kiss me,” Wade almost whispered.  
Peter smiled and met his boyfriend’s lips with renewed purpose. This would almost be like their first time again. Wade had been so good to him. He had been gentle and patient and now Peter had to be the same for Wade.  
Wade relaxed a little as their kiss deepened but tensed again when Peter’s fingers skimmed the elastic of his sweat pants.  
He watched with a guarded expression as Peter worked his slender digits under the material and eased the pants down.  
Peter could practically hear Wade’s heart thrumming inside his chest. Peter removed the sweatpants, deliberately gliding his hands over Wade’s thighs as he pulled the material down. He then leaned back over Wade, ensuring their eyes met, before palming Wade’s cock through his boxers. Wade hissed at the touch, hips bucking involuntarily off the bed.  
This was nothing new. They had touched and groped each other before. Peter just wanted to ease into it on familiar turf before trying anything new with Wade.  
He tucked his fingers under the material, took a firm grasp of Wade’s hard cock and started pumping slowly.  
Peter could practically see Wade’s muscles uncoil as his shoulders relaxed and his head fell back against the pillow.  
Peter worked Wade’s boxers down until he could slide them off and chuck them off the bed.  
He resumed his stroking of Wade’s member, keeping a steady rhythm. Wade whimpered when he glided his thumb over the head and swirled it across the slit.  
Peter rolled his hips against Wade’s thigh, groaning at the friction of his cock against Wade’s rough skin.  
Peter allowed himself a grin at the bliss lighting up Wade’s scarred face.  
He let go of Wade’s cock and shifted himself so he was between Wade’s thighs then reached into the bedside unit to grab the lube.  
Peter felt the change in Wade before he saw it. His chest constricted when he looked at his boyfriend. Wade’s eyes were wide and alert, his body was rigid. He regarded Peter with an almost wary expression.  
Peter sat back so he could smile properly at Wade. One hand gripping the lube bottle, the other cupping Wade’s rough cheek.  
“Sweetie, it’s ok,” he pressed a tender kiss to Wade’s chapped lips.  
“You don’t have to… like… prep or or anything if you don’t want… my healing factor… I’ll be okay,” Wade mumbled.  
Peter tried to ignore the shock that rolled through him.  
“Wade,” he said firmly, “Look at me.”  
Wade lifted his eyes and his breath hitched when they locked with Peter’s.  
“We are going to do this properly and I am not going to hurt you. Never ever suggest my pleasure over your expense again,” Peter scolded.  
Wade seemed to shrink into the bed a little and Peter shook his head slightly. He kissed Wade again and was pleased when the kiss was reciprocated. Wade’s hands were resting on Peter’s elbows and Peter’s free hand curled round the back of Wade’s head to draw him into the kiss.  
“Okay?” Peter hummed against Wade’s lips.  
The Merc nodded and Peter sat back again. He pushed at Wade’s knees slightly so his legs parted, granting him better access.  
He paused for a moment to take in his boyfriend’s naked body, reveling in the way his abdomen rose and fell with each heavy breath, the way his scarred skin looked almost beautiful in the dim light of their room.  
Love for the man underneath him pounded through his veins. He was going to do everything he could to make this special for Wade, to help drive away the memories of what those bastards at Weapon X did to him.  
Peter squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and slicked them up. He was hyper aware of Wade’s intense stare following his every movement.  
He rubbed his other hand down Wade’s thigh, squeezing slightly to reassure Wade.  
Peter’s heart was fluttering in his chest and the sudden pang of nerves made him feel giddy. He shook himself and pressed a lubed finger to Wade’s hole.  
Wade’s entire body tensed. His butt cheeks clenched, his hands fisted into the bed sheets, his breathing was coming in fast and shallow snatches, and the sound that escaped his throat had Peter on the verge of tears.  
“We don’t have to do this,” he managed to choke.  
“Yes Peter, yes we do,” came the rasped reply.  
Thinking quickly, Peter leaned over Wade and locked lips with him. The kiss caught Wade by surprise, eyes fluttering shut, and as his body relaxed, Peter pushed the tip of his index finger inside him.  
Wade gasped into the kiss but he kept his eyes closed and sucked hungrily at Peter’s lips.  
Peter took a bated breath and slid his finger in to the first knuckle. He could feel Wade clenching around him, trying to adjust to the foreign object and the new pressure.  
Peter dipped his tongue into Wade’s mouth and the Merc’s moan sent sparks through his stomach.  
Peter pushed in up to the second knuckle and gave his finger an experimental curl.  
The reaction he received from Wade was incredible. The jerk of his hips, the noise vibrating from his chest. Peter smiled at him and Wade buried his face in the crook of Peter’s neck.  
Slowly, Peter slid his finger all the way in until it was fully sheathed inside Wade. He curled his finger again, enjoying the feeling of Wade squirm under him, then he withdrew it right to the tip and slid it all the way back in.  
He glided his finger in and out if Wade, keeping the rhythm steady and his movements gentle.  
“More Petey, more,” Wade’s plead broke their kiss and Peter stared down at him. A soft smile etched his lips at half embarrassed look on his boyfriend's face. He gave Wade’s lips another quick peck then sat up slightly so he was at a better angle.  
He removed the first finger and replaced it with the tips of two. He pressed into Wade slowly, slowly, sinking his fingers up to the first knuckle, then the second.  
Peter watched Wade closely for any signs of discomfort. Wade was shaking slightly from the intense intimacy of Peter but his breathing had steadied and his mouth was twisted with pleasure.  
Feeling brave, Peter sank his fingers into Wade right up to the hilt. Wade cried out and struggled to keep still. Peter flexed his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion.  
“Fuck,” Wade wailed.  
Peter smirked and started moving his fingers. As his courage grew, the pace quickened.  
Wade started rocking his hips in time with Peter, trying to impale himself further.  
Peter changed the angle and a strangled scream escaped from Wade.  
“Shit. Peter. There,” Wade gasped.  
Peter brushed against the sweet spot inside Wade again, enticing another cry from the Merc.  
Wade was panting now, body shuddering from each stroke.  
Peter attacked Wade’s prostate again and again, thoroughly enjoying the noises he was making.  
Wade was writhing underneath him as the pleasure pooled in his groin. Peter added a third finger, giving Wade little time to adjust to the stretch as he pushed all the way in and continued his rhythm.  
Peter’s cock was impossibly hard and he couldn't take it much longer. He removed his fingers from Wade and reached for the lube again.  
Wade felt strangely empty. He managed to lift his head to see what Peter was doing and froze when he saw Peter slicking up his own cock.  
Peter discarded the lube bottle and positioned himself between Wade’s thighs, tip of his cock resting against Wade’s hole.  
He stayed still, eyes searching Wade’s intently.  
“Can I?” he asked.  
Wade gave a small nod.  
“Do you trust me?” Peter adjusted his grip on Wade’s hips, keeping eye contact with the Merc.  
“Yes,” Wade whispered.  
Wade’s fingers curled into the bed sheets again. His eyes blazed with lust, the previous spark of panic gone.  
Peter nodded. With a roll of his hips, he pushed the tip of his cock inside Wade.  
Wade clenched around him, body becoming rigid again. Peter stilled until Wade forced himself to relax, and he slid further in.  
Wade was shaking, eyes screwed shut, biting his bottom lip.  
Peter tried to ignore the dismay that coursed through him. He was about to pull out when Wade’s calloused fingers found his own and the Merc’s rough voice rang in his ears.  
“Don’t. You. Dare,” Wade glared at him, “We’ve come this far right? I want to, Peter. I’m… I’m ready. Please.”  
Wade bucked his hips, determination set in his expression.  
Peter rocked his hips slightly as he pushed all the way into Wade. He gasped at the heat and the pressure squeezing his cock.  
Peter leaned down and captured Wade’s lips with his own. He pulled out of Wade then snapped his hips forwards.  
Wade groaned into his mouth and Peter thrust again. Peter put his hands on the bed to support himself up as he lapped at Wade’s lips desperately.  
Wade hooked his strong legs round Peter’s waist and slung his arms round his shoulders.  
Peter picked up a quick rhythm, angling each stroke to brush against Wade’s prostate.  
Wade whimpered into the kiss, hands clawing at Peter’s back.  
Pride and love and ecstasy vibrated through Peter as he pounded into his boyfriend. Wade’s cries and curses were lost or muffled by the entwining of their tongues.  
It felt so good to be this intimate with Wade. To be buried deep inside him, conveying his love and his need as their bodies moved together. It felt so good to have Wade trust him this much with something so private. They had gotten here, together, and that’s all Peter could ever ask for.  
“Fuck fuck fuck,” Wade wailed as a particular thrust sent blissful forks up through his groin.  
Peter rested his head against Wade’s shoulder, panting hard, so close to coming.  
Wade’s sobbing breaths were cut off as a scream erupted from his throat, his back arched off the bed, limbs rigid, body shaking as his orgasm ripped through him.  
Peter felt Wade’s come splatter his stomach and it wasn’t long before his hips stuttered and he was groaning and collapsing on top of Wade.  
Peter lay on top of Wade, still buried inside him, feeling the tremors and shudders that still wracked through his boyfriend.  
“P-Peter,” Wade whimpered.  
Peter slid out of him, rolled onto the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around him.  
“That was… that was…” Wade’s voice broke.  
“Thank you Wade,” Peter kissed the top of his head.  
Wade curled into him, face pressed against Peter’s chest.  
“I love you Baby Boy,” Wade said quietly.  
“I love you too,” Peter smiled.  
“So… can we do that again?” Wade asked timidly.  
Peter’s chuckled earned him a prod in the ribs.  
“Yeah we can do that again. That and maybe some other things,” he said with a lewd grin.  
He felt Wade squirm with anticipation and he tangled his legs with Wade’s.  
Peter could feel sleep clawing at his eyes but he didn’t give in just yet.  
He rested his head on top of Wade’s and listened to the Merc’s breathing. It wasn’t long before Wade was snoring gently. Then, and only then, did he let sleep take him.


End file.
